


Ashes to Ashes

by unitedkingdom



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Hawkeye (Comics), Loki: Agent of Asgard, Scarlet Witch (Comic), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action, Death, Drama, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unitedkingdom/pseuds/unitedkingdom
Summary: “Are you ready?”“As I’ll ever be..” I sucked a deep breath in, trying to swallow the painful lump of nerves in my throat. “Repeat your mission to me.”I rolled my eyes, making my hands into fists. “Get in, and then get out. Kill as many of them as I can.”~~~You were captured by Hydra in 2012 during the New York situation. Initially you were meant to be Hydra's ultimate weapon, and to destroy all of the Avengers, but that could possibly change when you're given your second mission...





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I really hope you enjoy my story! I spend 3-5 hours writing each chapter to make sure that everything is running smoothly and makes sense. Give me as much feedback as you'd like, I always appreciate that. I plan to hopefully update a chapter per-day or at least 3 times a week.

“Are you ready?”  
“As I’ll ever be..” I sucked a deep breath in, trying to swallow the painful lump of nerves in my throat.  
“Repeat your mission to me.”  
I rolled my eyes, making my hands into fists. “Get in, and then get out. Kill as many of them as I can.” I looked to my right, flashing a confident grin at my Captain, quickly taking off before he had a chance to confirm that I was correct. As I continued running forward, I kept my eyes locked on my final destination.

The tall building stood out like a sore thumb compared to all of the others in New York. It really is so much bigger in person. I dodged behind a tree a couple of yards from the front doors, thinking I need a more structured way of getting in. I observed my surroundings, trying to grasp onto a single idea when my eyes caught sight of a single butterfly resting on a blade of grass. “Huh,” I thought to myself, “Funny how different things look when you haven’t been outside in 4 years…” I reached out, allowing the insect to slowly crawl onto my finger. I smiled at how innocently its little legs danced on my skin. I began to feel the slow burning sensation starting to build up in the tips of my fingers, eventually disintegrating the little guy in my hands. “You should’ve stayed in your cocoon, little one.”  
I immediately stood to my feet, deciding I unable to come up with a plan. I was still as confident as ever though. My feet were as quick as light, and I was as silent as lightening. I arrived at the front door, taking a moment to allow the burning fire build up inside of me. “Guess it’s now or never.” I took a step back and kicked the door as hard as I could, causing it to burst open with incredible force. I stepped in, and started to recall all of the pictures that had been pounded into my memory. They looked exactly like everything that stood before me. My gaze wondered around the room, in awe of what I would consider gaudy. “Wow,” I whispered, dragging my fingertips across the wall. Just before I had a chance to touch the solid gold coat rack, I heard a voice from a few feet ahead. 

I snapped my head up, making fists out of my hands again.  
“Hey! Who the hell are you??” The man roared. I watched his eyes fixate upon the broken in door and then his jaw clenched.  
“Ah… You must be Clint,” I beamed, reaching out to shake his hand as I stepped forward. “I’m Zena.”  
His feet took a couple of steps backwards, and my handshake was rejected. “Well that’s kind of rude. No way to treat a guest in your house. This is where you live right?”  
“Who are you?” He fumed, ignoring all of my dialogue.  
“I said I’m Zena. You must not be one for small talk, huh?” I flashed a smile again, popping my knuckles. “Oh well, lets get down to business.” Immediately after finishing my sentence, I lunged forward, throwing a ball of inferno towards his body. With last minute impeccable speed he dogged, allowing my fire to burst through a nearby window. “Oh what wonderful reflexes! You wont be too lucky next time,” I sprung forward, throwing my fist to the left side of his face. While he flung his himself to the right, my other hand was waiting on the other side of him to catch his head. “Gotchya!” I happily rejoiced. Once his head made contact with my hand I concentrated as much strength as I could into my arm and shoved his cranium into the wall. He let out a pained screech the second his head made contact. “God… That was music to my ears.. Your friends sure are taking a while to get here.” Using both of my arms, I pulled his limp body from the wall, and threw him on the ground. “You aren’t much without those arrows, Clint. You should really carry them around with you.”  
“Shut up,” He spat, blood sticking to his lips. He pulled something from his pocket and began to speak into it, “Nat, code red-25.” He then threw the object on the floor. Almost instantly, I heard foot steps rushing down the stairs. “Fucking hell…” I sneered. I crouched down, leaning over him. “She can’t save you…” I smiled sadly before continuing, “Here, you got something on your face.” I wiped the blood from his chin and licked it off of my fingers.  
“Oh, I’m not worried,” He retorted. Oh good, for a second I thought he was going to give up. “But I am worried for you.” He whispered.  
“Clint!” Natasha stammered. Oh goodie, she brought her guns and his bow and arrows. She tossed them to him, and suddenly I felt a kind of pain I hadn’t felt in a few weeks. Clint had just landed an impressive punch to my gut, causing me to fall back a little. “Who the hell is she Clint??” Natasha exclamed. “I don’t know..” He explained. I jumped to my feet, igniting both of my hands in fire. I think I might mess with them for a moment. Clint grabbed his bow and arrows, and with incredible speed aimed them at me. I stood still, planning to go ahead and let him hit me. He swiftly took a shot that went right through my abdomen. When I was pierced I instantaneously put my fire out and looked down at the arrow sticking out of me. I slowly brought my eyes to make contact with Clint, and let blood ooze from my lips. “I suppose it’ll be a while before we find out who she is.” He softly spoke. I dropped to the ground, and rolled my eyes back. Things were silent for what felt like a lifetime after that. I wouldn’t blame them for both being hesitant.  
“I guess that was pretty close…” Natasha stated. I heard her heels loudly clapping against the marble floor as she got closer and closer to me. She stopped just a few feet away from what the two thought was my lifeless body. “Check her pulse.” She breathed.

Bingo.

Clint hesitantly moved closer, and reached out to push his cold fingers against my neck. “Shit, she’s-” Before he could finish speaking, I used my abnormal speed to take ahold of his head. I grinned up at him as I snapped his neck. I bet The Black Widow didn’t even have time to blink. After shoving his body off of me, I flipped myself over then promptly stood to my feet. “CLINT!” She sobbed. I don’t think I’ve ever heard anything so loud before. She dropped to her knees, tears welling up in her eyes. They began spilling down her pretty cheeks, her hands shaking as they reached out to cradle his head. “Oh man, you should really see your face right now. I can’t believe you really thought I was dead!” I crazily giggled, resting my hands on my hips. “I bet you must think I’m a world class actor now or something,” I took a moment to bow, then continued to speak, “Well I’m not. I’m Zena.” I reached out to shake her hand, but was rejected as well. Natasha slowly raised her head to look up at me, her mouth slightly hanging open. Her body was quivering, and I began to back up a little incase she decided to try and pull a fast one on me. “You know… I really think-” Before I knew it a pair of abnormally strong arms wrapped around my waist from behind. “Hey- Who the hell…” My voice trailed off as I struggled to get loose. “Trust me buddy, you might wanna let me go. You do not want me getting mad.” While I was busy trying to get loose I guess I didn’t notice Nat taking the gun from her holster and slowly bringing her arm to aim it at me. By the time I detected her movement, all I heard was a sharp shrill bang, and the colors around me began melting into each other before fading to black and white. All I wanted to do was scream, but I couldn’t move. Fuck… Not another flashback. My body fell to the ground, and the physical world around me began to vanish before my fearful orbs. The pain in my head was never ending, and all I could hear was an unbearable ringing in my ears. A mixture of images and memories of the past years began flashing before me, playing like an endless horror movie. “NO!” I howled at the miserable pictures on display. I closed my eyes, “Get out of your head, Zena…” I took a deep breath, whispering four words to myself before things yet again faded.

~~~

When I woke I felt tears on my cheeks, and my sight was not yet fully recovered. I could barely make out the colorful blurs standing above me. In a few moments I could tell that it was none other than Natasha, and famous Captain- well, not my Captain. I sat up, and Nat gripped her gun again, but Steve put his arm in front of her. “You’ve done it now…” I bellowed. I stood to my feet, deciding I needed to get out. My gaze flicked back and forth between the both of them while I backed up. I reached to my skull, ripping the bullet from my forehead. I popped it in my mouth and harshly swallowed it, watching their eyes widen in disbelief. I turned and walked to the door, taking calm deep breaths. “You know we can’t let you go.” The Captain spoke up. I froze in my steps, watching someone materialize in front of me. “Oh I’m not worried about you keeping me here.”  
“Vision.” Steve spoke. I took a slow and deep breath, trying to stabilize my fury. I couldn’t help it, I started feeling the intense anger well up inside me. “I SAID I’M NOT WORRIED!” I thundered and my body exploded into catastrophic blue and white hot flames. I flung both of my fists forward, landing them directly into Visions chest. He went flying backwards, and I heard the two behind me gasp with, dare I say, fear?  
With my body still engulfed in my personal inferno, I turned my head to the side to say my parting words.  
“Hail Hydra.”


	2. The Second Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Can you do this?”  
> “Absolutely.” I boldly confessed. He nodded with a stern look on his face as he turned to go. Just before leaving, he turned back to say something more.  
> “And I trust no matter what you’ll stay loyal, correct?”

The dull black clock beside my prison-style bed flashed 3:08 AM. Sometimes I’d just stare at the little neon green numbers for hours, completely entranced with how they looked. Which is exactly what I was doing right now, trying to forget about my little flashback that happened back at the tower; I couldn’t wait to get out of there after that. Now back at Hydra’s Headquarters, there was nothing to do but wait for “training”, although some people might just call it torture. I’ve found that going into training is the perfect time to reflect on my past though.   
The numbers disappeared once again, coming back to reflect a different number. 3:10 AM. Five more minutes until I’m ripped from my bed, dragged away and bound by the sharp claws belonging to my creators. I looked away from the digits, turning my back to the small clock. I closed my eyes, letting my mind wander to the deepest part of my memory to recall my last(more or less)normal day as a human. When I was born, I was very weak and had to be placed into a special hospitals for babies who couldn’t sustain life on their own. I was 3 pounds, 12 inches and barely alive. I stayed there until I was 3, then moved to a more kid-friendly hospital. From birth I’ve been surrounded by tragedy, and it’s all I can recall. The horrible images of all the sick children and babies were blurry, yet so vividly clear. Try haunting. When I was 5 the doctors told my mother that I was a very sickly child with a very weak immune system and that I would most likely be spending a large portion of my life in the hospital. I can only imagine how much that broke her much too fragile heart to hear. I can’t say I remember much of my “childhood”, but one thing I do remember is a man who would come to visit me for an hour or two every day. His name was Александр, or more commonly, Alexander. When he could come into the room, my eyes would light up like a christmas tree. We would discuss each others day, and all sorts of crazy dreams we both had. I would always say my dream is to get better, and he would always reply, “Близо́к локото́к, да не уку́сишь - So near, and yet so far.” If I think hard enough, I can still hear his sweet voice pouring out like honey as I soaked in his words of encouragement. Sometime when I was 10 or 11, he stopped visiting me so much and I began to forget what his kind face looked like. I would often ask my mother why he didn’t come see me anymore, but she would just smile and tell me that he was a very busy man. Eventually his visits became nonexistent, which threw a dark shadow over my already bleak days. 

A loud clicking sound plunged it’s way through my daydreaming, pulling my mind down from the clouds. Maybe if I lay here long enough, he’ll think I’m dead and forget about me. “Zena,” the voice whispered. “It’s time.” Slowly, I turned over to see a familiar face looking back at me. I quickly threw back a sassy, “Okay, bring it on.” I can handle anything, I thought to myself. I jumped out of bed, confidently strutting out of my cell. “You seem awfully confident today, no?” I smiled to myself, trying not to laugh at my captains thick accent. “Course I am. I killed the famous Hawkeye.”  
“Zena, I wouldn’t be so casual just yet. Abram is in a bad mood today.” I glanced at my superior, clenching my jaw. “Okay.” Things were painfully silent for the rest of our walk to the training chamber. “Good luck today.” I turned around, nodding my head to thank Captain for his encouragement. Before I even had time to shut the large iron doors to separate us, from behind me a booming voice called out my name. “Zena!” I turned around, and walked past him to take position. I just wanted to get this over with. I spread my legs, then obediently raised my arms to be bound over my head. Shackles were placed around my sore ankles and wrists to restrain me from moving around too much. This has happened every single day ever since I joined Hydra. It’s been 4 years. I’m immortal, but the more I have inflicted on me, the more I can withstand being done to me. The less pain I feel. Abram grinned devilishly at me as he shoved a thick needle into my arm. I loosened up as I felt the poison rushing through my body. “You must be hitting me with the good shit today, Abram. I can feel it already.”   
“You won’t want to be feeling it in a moment.” The words spewed out of his mouth, hitting like needles on my skin. My eyes widened, and I pulled harshly on the chains that held me in place. I couldn’t breathe. The oxygen was depleted from my lungs, being replaced by the heaviest weight I’ve ever felt. I opened my mouth to beg for even an ounce of precious air, but nothing worked. My legs went limp and things went blurry. There was a pounding in my ears and suddenly, I felt deaf. Abram reminded me I wasn’t.   
“YOU ONLY KILLED ONE MAN TODAY, ZENA! What the FUCK happened back there??” He demanded, wrapping his large hands around my neck. He shoved me into the wall, my skull having felt like it just cracked. I felt blood dripping down my forehead and I looked up to see the devil himself. His words were nothing but echo’s in my ears now. He pulled out a knife and held it against my throat. “Do you want to have your pretty throat slit today? How many people can say they’ve survived such a thing?!” He swiftly dug the knife into my throat and buried the blade in my bone. I pulled on the chains harder than I ever have before just wanting to sob with pain, yet there was nothing I could do. I blinked in what felt like slow motion, focusing my vision on something else other than his terror-filled face. My eyes zeroed in on some dry blood on the ceiling for a moment before they became too heavy to keep open. The screaming soon became background noise, and I finally heard my mothers voice. The image of her face was so close, but I was afraid if I thought about it too hard, she’d disappear forever. “Hello my sweet darling,” She lovingly spoke. “How was your sleep last night? Were you comfortable?” Finally her beautiful face came into view, and I saw her unforgettable smile. How could I ever be so scared to forget your face, mother? To forget the freckles sprinkled across your cheeks or your dark brown eyes would be like forgetting how to walk. It seems so impossible, yet it isn’t. Before I got a chance to respond to her innocent question, I felt an agony like never before in my leg. Suddenly the ability to scream came to me and I made a noise sounding unhuman like. I opened my eyes while franticly gasping for air and writhing. I looked down to see a large machete sticking out of my now mutilated leg. “HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT SHIT ZENA?” Abram’s voice fumed. I was unable to say anything, only cry. Tears poured from my sore eyes like a faucet. He had never gone so hard before. Blood dripped from what felt like every pour in my body, leaving me feeling weak and drained. Just before I had the chance to lose consciousness again, Abram kneeled down, taking my face in one hand. “Don’t worry Zena, this will make you so much stronger.” And with that he pushed a cold gun against my forehead firing off 3 shots in a row. Everything went black instantaneously. 

~~~

Upon waking, I was slapped with the thought I sometimes wish I’d never wake from the sleep after a few hours of training. I lay there for a moment, blinking as I stared blankly at the ceiling. It was over. No more training for another 24 hours. I took a deep breath and shakily stood up. I suppose I could just brush up on information about the avengers until I get my new mission. I sat down after pulling out the small metal chair at the wooden table next to my tiny bed. “Lets see here,” I breathed, opening the drawer to reveal a mound of papers. “What have you all been up to since 2016?” I paused for a moment while I looked for the page stating the whereabouts of everyone. “It’s been a year since Cap’s good ole friend Bucky Barnes resurfaced…And he’s still frozen. Looks like he’s been moved to an unknown location.” I snorted to myself, knowing that it wouldn’t take Abram long to find our Bucky again and bring him home. I scanned through the profiles, looking for Steve’s information. “Oh, wow. I guess he couldn’t stand not trying to help the precious people for too long. He reassembled The Avengers? I just thought it was him and Natasha…” I rolled at my eyes as I thought about how intense his patriotism was. He probably couldn’t go an hour without saying the Pledge of Allegiance. Where was that dedication to saving the people when my hospital room was turning to nothing but ruble during the New York incident? I pushed the anger aside for a moment while I resumed searching for someone else to cover. I already knew Natasha decided to help Steve, so there was really no reason to read what she’s been up to. “Looks like War Machine is MIA, and what’s this? Iron man has his own little protege who is…Spiderman? Huh, weird. I wouldn’t have paired them up together.” 

I heard the annoying click of my door opening to see that my Captain was back to see me. “How are you holding up?” He wondered aloud. I shrugged, turning in the chair to face him better. “I’m as good as someone who just got shot in the head three times, injected with poison, machete jabbed into my leg, almost decapitated and probably countless other things while I was knocked out.” I retorted. He raised one eyebrow and sauntered over to my bed. “You’ll be fine,” There was a pause before his voice lowered and the air became increasingly thick, “You know Zena, Hydra is all you have now. There is nothing else that matters. You may think you are immortal, but if you ever betray us… Abram created you, and my God he can take you out.” I sat there, almost shocked by how stern his words were. Instead of responding, I silently turned back around to continue my research. I pretended to read each page carefully until he eventually left the dimly lit room. 

Returning to my last page, I came to see Ant Man’s face. Turns out he’s just doing his own thing. “The Scarlet Witch joined up with The Avengers again, and Thor decided to come back to earth to make sure things are running smoothly with them all. I think the one I threw out of the way before leaving the tower was Vision… Oh okay, yeah it is.” How many more people are there? No one else seems important or like they’d be a problem… Black Panther is back in Wakanda, and Falcon is on a break investigating something from his past. I guess that’s everyone. I gathered the papers and began to throw them into the drawer again when Hawkeye’s file grabbed my attention. “Hmm, lets see what type of person you ar-were…” I read through his biography to see before The Avengers, it seems he had a pretty boring life. I remained still while reading for a few seconds longer when I saw that he was married with two children. My heart clenched a little bit as I studied the little girls soft features and long brown hair. The boy held quite the resemblance to his deceased father, surprisingly. The more I looked and read, the more my eyes began to sting. Before I had the chance to shed a tear, I threw the paper in the trash bin. “You’ll survive, little ones. I did.” I whispered.   
After throwing that shit out, Abram entered my cell with a look of pure evil on that scarred face of his. “Zena, how are you feeling since waking up after out little session? Hopefully stronger and better than ever?”   
“Oh yeah! I feel fan fucking tastic!” I joyfully responded. I wonder if he ever knows it’s just sarcasm? He let out a snort and terribly fake smile before stating that my new mission has been decided. “Zena, I’m trusting you with the biggest mission that you’ve been given. Can you handle that?”  
“Well I need to know what it is before I go making promises that I can’t keep.”  
“I need you to infiltrate the Avengers Tower. I need you to do exactly as I say,” He took a moment to try and read my facial expression, but it was nothing short of stone cold. “I’m going to give you something so that we can communicate efficiently and secretly during your stay with the goodie-two-shoes. I want you to go in, and act as if you aren’t there peacefully and allow yourself to be captured. After that I need you to get them all to trust you…Use that little trick of yours to get information. You need them to eventually see you as one of them…Then you need to destroy them.” I wasn’t sure what to say, really. The way the seriousness and undertone of just plain scary in his voice was shocking. I’ve never seen Abram so concerned with a mission before. Was there something going on behind closed doors I didn’t know about? “Zena,” He said, striking me out of my thoughts. “Can you do this?”  
“Absolutely.” I boldly confessed. He nodded with a stern look on his face as he turned to go. Just before leaving, he turned back to say something more.  
“And I trust no matter what you’ll stay loyal, correct?” I didn’t respond. “Because it would be a shame if you did something to jeopardize what you’ve built here. Betraying us is no way to thank the association who gave you life again, now is it? Let me tell you something…If you thought what I did to you earlier was terrifying, you can’t even begin to imagine what I can really do to you. If you think you can’t feel anything, I will let you know now that I can open up a world of pain that you didn’t know even fucking existed.” He stared at me for what felt like the longest 10 seconds of my life before raising his eyebrows as if to demand a response immediately.

“Hail Hydra.” I whispered, slipping off of my bed and onto my hands and knees. I would never betray them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah!! Thank you sooo much for the kudos, comments and so many hits! It really does mean the world to me to know that people even read my story. Thank you, thank you, thank you!! Please feel free to continue dropping comments or any form of constructive criticism you desire :)   
> I truly appreciate it all.


	3. Infiltrate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I will kill all of you," I whispered. "And it will make me happier than a damn thing in this God forsaken world ever could." More tears slowly streamed down my cheeks as I softly spoke those words.  
> "Try, and get some rest. I can assure you tomorrow will not be a fun day for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SORRY it has been a while since I've updated. Things have been insane over here for the holidays. I really hope that you enjoy this!! I've been working this entire time on it :)  
> Thank you for reading!!

“So I’m correct in assuming you know what to do, right? Abram told you everything?” “Yes sir he did. Captain, I know what to do.” “Zen, stop calling me that. I told you to remain calling me what you called me before. Anyway, so he did tell you that you’re supposed to use this to communicate with us every day once at noon, and once at midnight?” “And I told you to not call me Zen. Besides, calling you what I used to sounds way too informal now. It’d be weird, but who cares? I know exactly what to do. The only thing I’m not sure of is how long I’m supposed to be here.” “About that… Abram said that it’s to be decided. That doesn’t matter though. Zena, you can’t fail this mission. If you do, the consequences will be detrimental.” “Listen to me, I said that I got it. Anyway, I have to go. Abram said that I’m going to have some special training today.” “Oh yes…He mentioned something like that. Have fun, Zena. Hail Hydra.” He finally turned to leave, seemingly in a hurry. “Hail Hydra!” I yelled back, grinning to myself. This was going to be fun…I wonder how many people will die. I couldn’t wait to get my hands on that Steve Rogers. He will wish he’d never been discovered in that ice. I looked in the mirror over my desk, running my hands through my hair. I wondered what this training was going to be about? It hasn’t been 24 hours since my last session, so I know it couldn’t be too concerning. I turned my head to look at my old clock, hoping that whatever this little session consists of, it’d hurry up getting here already. I was anxious to get out of here and fuck those Avengers up.  
Just then, Abram walked through the door, tightly grabbing my arm to pull me through the walkway. He had determination mixed with mischief in his terrifying eyes. “Today you’re going to show me what you’ve learned, and if you can really handle the mission I’m throwing at you, Zena.” I raised my eyebrow, wondering what he could’ve possibly meant. We kept walking through the confusing twists and turns of the halls in the compound until we came to a large steel door that seemed to be sealed tight. What in the hell could be in there? He let go of my arm so that he could raise his index fingers beneath his eyes to stretch the skin downwards, allowing them to be scanned. That seems pretty damn high tech… The door slowly slid open to reveal a huge room with all sorts of obstacles. The two walls which were to my left and right were lined with hundreds of types of guns, not one inch of the actual wall to be seen. I looked a little harder and noticed there was a glass wall with what seemed to be a clear casket of some sort? “Listen, I want you to pick three of the guns from both sides of the wall and shoot every one of these targets perfectly. Remember to keep your eyes out for any distractions or things that could potentially harm you.” He slowly disappeared into the corner, coaxing me to go forward and begin. I rushed to the right wall, eyeing my favorite type of gun to shoot. A DSR-Precision DSR 50 Sniper Rifle. I know, not really practical in this situation, but hey I loved to shoot it. Plus it’d be great for shooting those targets that are so far away. Next was a regular fully automatic AR 15 because I fucking loved automatics. Anyway, next I picked a MP-443 Grach. I strapped a belt around my waist, shoving my semi-automatic inside, then buckled a strap onto the AR 15 so that I could hang it on my shoulders. I held the Sniper in my hands, looking back to Abram. “Are you ready?” He questioned. “Yes.” As soon as I replied, the obstacles began moving and the lights dimmed. Well I guess my favorite weapon wouldn’t be too incredibly useful in this situation. I pulled the gun from my holster, aiming it towards the closest target. I shot off 3 rounds, landing each bullet into three different figures head. I devilishly smiled to myself, picking up the pace until the closest six targets were on the ground. I began to move closer to the ones farther away when I heard a loud bang and an intense aching in my side. “SON OF A BITCH!” I screeched. I flung my head to the side, seeing a familiar woman. The woman who’d trained me for years, teaching me everything I know about guns. She was at a far distance from me and well hidden in the shadows, yet her precision was still so impressively perfect. She shot me two more times, causing me to yelp out in pain. “FUCK YOU!” I screamed. I felt myself getting angry again, and my body getting increasingly hot. I ignited myself in flames and began stomping my way to her, my pace quickening with each shot she continued to fire. When I was within distance, I shot both of her knees and picked her up by the throat. Before she could gasp or beg for her life for even a second, my gun was pressed against her forehead and my bullet was buried in her skull. I threw her to the ground, letting my flames simmer down. I looked down at my legs, seeing the silver bullets that’d penetrated my skin beginning to melt out of the holes in my body. After that I quickly shot down all of the targets in the large room with my AR 15. Once done I threw them on the ground, still disgusted with my teacher. Fucking bitch, thinking she could go and shoot me. I strolled back to Abram, thinking I was done and could be on my way. “I didn’t know you had it in you to kill Alyona.” “Piece of cake.” I muttered. “You aren’t done yet.” He pointed to the very back where the clear and metal casket was. “That’s your last challenge.” He slyly spoke. “I’ll walk with you.” He reassured. Okay…That’s kind of weird. We began quickly walking down the middle of the room to the entrance of the back room. When we got there, I realized the casket was facing the wall in front of me. I wonder who was in there? Abram shoved me into the room and quickly shut the door behind me. I turned around and he pulled a small device out of the inside pocket in his jacket. He began speaking into it and I heard his voice over the speaker. “Without looking at who is in the casket Zena, I’d like you to attack.” That was an unusual request…I walked to the back of the casket and snaked my arm around the front, meaning to wrap my forearm around whoever's neck. Once I applied pressure as quick as lightening, I saw a flash of silver and red, and my arm was pried off. I groaned in annoyance, ripping my arm out of his grips. “Oh yeah? Lets fucking go then.” I ran around to the front of the casket and my eyes were met with icy blue, anger filled orbs. Shaggy hair was falling in front of his face which had stubble, and blood. My eyes lit up with firey passion, and my heart began to pound at the sight of this familiar man. This was a fight I could completely get into…  
I bit my tongue, probably drawing blood and allowed my lips to curl into a smile built of pure evil and bloodlust. “Been a while pal, huh?" I growled. He replied with a hard, cold blank stare. “Yeah that’s what I thought. I was beginning to think you'd never come back to us." I started building up the searing heat in my core, eyeing that metal I couldn’t wait to get my hands on. Shortly after, Abram spoke through the speakers. “Your mission is to destroy her, soldier.” Upon hearing his command, before I could even think his hands went to my head, his palms tightly gripping the sides of my cranium. His wrists snapped to the side, breaking my neck. My arms flew up to his and grabbed his hands. I forced my neck back into place and wildly smiled at him. “Oh Bucky…Only if it were that easy.” I lifted my leg, landing it in his chest. His body went flying, actually breaking through the glass which held us in. Not that me doing so even stunned him for a second. He was already back on his feet just seconds later.  
~~~  
After fighting with my old pal Bucky for a while, I was finally able to knock him out long enough for the mind control to wear off. I was exhausted, bloody and feeling better than ever. I probably had my neck broken 3 or 4 times, and was shot over 10 times. Not even to mention having my back broken, and arm dislocated. “Congratulations, Zena. You’re ready.” Abram growled. After walking up to him I spit at his feet, spewing my words at him, “Knew that this whole time,” I began walking to the door we entered through, unable to get there fast enough. “Hail Hydra.”  
I made it back to my room, and immediately began to look for my communication device. “Looking for this?” I heard a voice from behind me entering the room. “Yes.” I replied, snatching the earpiece out of Captains hand. “You all ready to go?” He asked. “Yep, I’m just about to head out. You really don’t need to see me off.” I smiled sweetly(for the first time in years), and patted him on the back before I left the room. I kinda hate goodbyes, but he doesn’t need to know that. I prefer short, blunt I-didn’t-even-see-you-leave goodbyes. I ran as fast as I could through each hallway until I got out of the compound. To be honest, it did feel a little weird leaving with nothing but a few items, a gun and my earpiece. Anyway, it took me a few hours, but I finally made it to that same tree I rested by the first time I came to the tower. I looked over my shoulder, trying to see if I could see anyone guarding the door. To be honest, they seemed like the type to tighten up on that sort of thing after someone as intense as me has no issue just waltzing right in. It took a second, but I did notice an odd looking fellow who was frantically looking back and forth, as well as around the general area in front of the Avengers Tower. I guess that's my guy. I pulled out my silencer and attached it to my gun before taking position. I had perfect aim, so there was definitely no need for a scope. A few nano seconds later, my eyes zeroed in on his head. In a split second he was on the ground and there were screaming people. This was the perfect window for me to get in. I tried to stay as low to the ground as possible while running to the door. I can see they upgraded their security system, although nothing was going to keep me out. I stepped back a couple of feet and pulled my foot back to prepare kicking it in. It took a couple of times, but it gave way quite quickly. This time, there was no one to greet me at the door. What assholes. Immediately my eyes went to the coat rack that that bastard Clint stopped me from touching before. The smooth texture felt so good against my palms. I couldn’t help myself, I just had to melt it. I heated up my hands until I felt it liquifying in my palms. I could really use this actually. I took out a small container from my belt and let as much of it drip into the metal cup as possible. After doing that, I ran up the stairs to see if I could find anyone. I’m surprised no one ran down when they heard me breaking in and the screaming outside. By now there were blaring sirens and cries coming from outside.  
Anyway, I made it to the second level and just as I thought that no one was there, I saw a very large man exiting the bathroom. He had long, messy blonde hair with braids, as well as muscles that were as big as my head. “Who are you?” He asked, sounding quite cautious. I beamed with glee and nearly screamed my answer. “OH MY GOD! ARE YOU THOR?” I might as well have a little fun. I pretended to be 10 levels of too excited and over the top. He tightened his grip on the famous hammer and began to speak. “Yes…” My smile quickly faded to a cold smirk and my body language read as threatening. “Good.” I muttered, beginning to run full speed towards him. He lifted his hammer, throwing it my way. I have never been more intimated in my whole life, but I soar when it comes to a challenge. The hammer went straight to my stomach, and pinned me to the ground. I had never felt pain anything like that in my life. I spit blood from my mouth and screeched with agony When I hit the ground I actually made a crater like shape in the floor, and was unable to move due to the immaculate weight of the Mjolnir. Thor slowly stepped towards me, again questioning who I was. I laughed, suddenly hit with a bright idea. I brought fire into my finger tips, letting it take both of my hands over. The god who stood before me seemed to get a kick out of this. “That will never work.” He laughed. I giggled at his confidence. “You’ve never seen my fire.” I retorted. I laid my hands on the large hammer, making my fire larger and larger. It took a few seconds of incredibly concentrated energy, but the weapon began turning an impressive dark orange color. The look on Thors face was absolutely priceless. He reached his arm out to grab for it, and of course it went flying, a couple of drips of the metal falling to the ground. I looked up at him, licking the liquid off my hand after wiping it up from the floor. The mighty Thor then looked at me, confusion flashing across his face. "How is that possible?" His loud voice boomed. I jumped to my feet, running towards him at full speed. I lit my arm on fire, and struck him in the chest. I then body slammed him into the ground, looking him in the eyes. "The sciences behind how I was able to do that is unimportant right now. You need to worry about fighting me and getting away unscathed."  
"Nonsense." He very easily threw me across the room, almost knocking me unconscious. That was a pretty close one. Before I had time to recuperate, he was already directly in front of me. He looked like he was hungry for blood and answers. He pulled his arm backwards, and powerfully smashed the Mjolnir into my abdomen, causing my body to go limp almost immediately. I opened my mouth to cough up more blood than I ever have in a fight with somebody who isn't Abram. I think the look of utter shock in my eyes was indescribable and could not be duplicated. I think I might've for the first time underestimated somebody. I guess the good thing about me is, when I underestimate somebody, God knows I'll never do it again. My eyes filled with the need to hurry up and end things with this god, and I felt I was beginning to loose myself in the anger that came with getting the wind knocked out of me. "You might want to get away from me..." My voice was dark and my words were laced with poison. My hands automatically reached up to lightly take hold of the hammer and my arms erupted into flames that reached volcanic-like temperatures. I opened my mouth to let out an angry howl that echoed through the entire building. My eyes turned black with fury and before I knew it, I was defying the laws of magic in every extreme way possible. The hammer was in my hands, and swinging above my head. I couldn't even see the look on the god's face anymore because I was blinded by my own flames. I swung the large weapon, blowing a strike to his head. He fell to the floor after I heard a cracking sound. I let go of the magical weapon and dropped to the ground. "How does it feel to be brought to your knees by someone who's no more than a mere human who can't die?"  
He looked up to respond but instead closed his mouth. I saw his eyes flick behind me and back to my face. I turned around to see Vision floating above me. I guess after fighting with him for a second I could let myself be captured...But I want to cause some damage first. I was slightly out of breath, but still ready to go. I threw fire balls at my next victim, but he dodged every single one. This might be a bit harder than I thought. A few moments later he floated towards me, looking as if he wasn't worried for a thing. I suppose this would be a good moment to "get captured". Although, I hated the thought of them thinking that I couldn't annihilate Vision and everyone in this goddamn building. He was soon right in front of my face and his hand was reaching up to the side of my head. His finger tips touched my temple, but I felt nothing. I guess I was supposed to loose consciousness? I played along and killed my fire, allowing myself to hit the floor. I lightly closed my eyes, hoping that they would quickly take action. 

A little bit later, I heard footsteps entering the room. The familiar clicking of heels came closer and closer. "She's not out yet." I heard Natasha softly speak.  
"Are you sure?" Questioned Vision.  
"Even if she is, you can't be too sure." I heard Natasha pull something out of what sounded like a bag, and a clicking sound. I opened my eyes as quickly as possible, realizing that it was a gun. I tried to think of something to do, but I wasn't quick enough.  
Bang, bang, bang, bang. Four shots to the head, and a heavy blanket of darkness settled over my consciousness. I suppose it's good that she didn't know she's helping me in the long run.  
After what felt like an eternity of floating through terrible memories I came to in a dark room. As I opened my eyes, everything was out of focus and I had a terrible pounding headache. I couldn't see much, but from my limited vision I could tell I was in a small glass shaped room and laying on a small bed. Great, just what I needed. Another jail cell. "Welcome back." I heard someone say. I shakily stood up and walked to the glass. "Be careful so you don't fall." I finally could see a muscular figure sitting in a chair below a single light fixture, surrounded by darkness.  
"Well if it isn't Captain America."  
"I'm going to need you to tell me who you are, and what you're doing here."  
"Did you know whenever you speak, my skin crawls? I get so angry. You can't even imagine what I want to do to you..." Steve leaned back in his chair and reached up to rub his chin.  
"Okay...Why is that?" He calmly asked. I paused for a moment, trying to relax myself. "My name is Zena," I looked down at my hands, lighting my fingertips on fire. "I was born in 1994."  
"Anything else you want to tell me before I leave?" I rolled my eyes at his statement, feeling myself get angry all over again.  
"I was always a very sick child...I spent my whole life in the hospital. It wasn't until 2012 things changed for me," After I stated the truth, his eyebrows furrowed and concern flooded over his face. "When my hospital room was crumbling, and all of my friends were getting killed by the ruble, you were outside, fighting. I didn't see one ounce of effort on your part to save any of us." When I finished speaking, I he sat there for a few moments before opening his mouth.  
"Zena...I'm so sorry, but we tried to do everything we could to save the citizens. There was so much go-"  
"DON'T GIVE ME THAT BULLSHIT!" I screamed. I stepped back, hurdling fire towards him, but thankfully for his sake my fire was unable to penetrate the glass. "You don't get to be sorry! I was 18 when my mother came into my room to try and save me from everything that was going on when your shield hit the side of the hospital so hard that a piece of the ceiling came down and fell on her. You killed my mother in 2012, Captain. Her blood is completely on your hands." He looked to be at all loss for words when he saw the tears streaming down my face.  
"Anyway, I was captured by Hydra not even 10 minutes later. They came in and took me to be their little science project. They made me who I am. They cured me."  
"So... You were captured by hydra in 2012? What was your purpose?"  
"You idiot!" I yelled, "You have no idea the damage I can do... I am the most powerful thing you've ever seen, and you don't even know it. I will get my revenge. You claim to be some big hero, but you don't save anyone! Everyone I've ever known or loved died that day, and you all claimed to have saved everyone." I was screaming at the top of my lungs at this point as I continuously threw balls of heat at the glass. Steve was silent for a long time after that, but eventually he did speak up  
"Listen...I know exactly how you feel, and violence and revenge isn't the answer to your anger. When I was a lot younger all I wanted to do was go into war and save everybody, but I wasn't able to do that because I wasn't strong enough. Somebody took a chance on me, and made me something that I could have never been on my own. When I finally was strong enough, for a long while I still wasn't able to do what I had planned to do in the beginning. I wasn't saving anyone, I was a mascot. For the longest time I was angry, but I kept on fighting and eventually I was able to do what I wanted to do. I saved people. I didn't get to save everyone though. I thought that I had killed my best friend, Bucky. After that, I was frozen in the ice for 60 years. When I was revived I didn't know anybody. Everyone from the life I knew was gone, or so I thought. I was in a completely new era, and I was terrified. There was nothing I wanted more than somebody like me to save me, just like you wanted me to save you. Now I'm sorry I wasn't able to save you, but if I could I would go back and I promise that I would make sure that you were okay. Killing me, or any of us won't make you any happier. Happiness is something that you have to make on your own." After his little speech, he slowly got up and turned to walk away. I felt a type of pounding in my chest as he spoke those words. I'd never felt something like that before, so I wasn't sure what to call it. I tried my best to force that emotion into anger, and to think of something to say in return.  
"I will kill all of you," I whispered. "And it will make me happier than a damn thing in this God forsaken world ever could." More tears slowly streamed down my cheeks as I softly spoke those words.  
"Try, and get some rest. I can assure you tomorrow will not be a fun day for you."  
I stared daggers into his back as he left me in silence. If there was one thing I was for sure of by now, it was my utter hatred for that man.


End file.
